Arms
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Ella lucha día a día contra la culpa y el dolor. Su vida se ha convertido en nada más que rutina, en sobrevivir y seguir adelante lo suficiente como para continuar respirando. Los recuerdos están incluso en su propio reflejo, las piezas parecen imposibles de arreglar. Y es la responsable. O así lo cree... Él es los brazos que esperan por devolverla a la vida. / Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía. Su inspiración fue la hermosa canción de Christina Perri, que lleva el mismo nombre.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es simplemente increíble la manera en que la vida trabaja. Como cada pequeña cosa tiene una función dentro del complejo puzle que es el universo.  
Vivimos casi por completo ajenos al hecho de que la existencia de cada uno de nosotros representa una parte importante de él. Cada suceso, acción, palabra y sentimiento.

Al final, todos ellos se unen con un propósito.

Siempre escuchaba decir que en alguna parte del mundo existía alguien especialmente hecho para mí. Aquella otra pieza de mí que ignoré era real. Hasta el día en que comprendí que quien menos imaginé tendría el poder de sostener mi corazón en sus manos y devolverlo a la vida.

.

.

.

—Estoy cansada –aferro mis manos a los barrotes, sosteniendo gran parte del peso de mi cuerpo en estos. La presión ejercida contra mis dedos hace que la piel de mis nudillos se vuelva blanca. Mis pies duelen, pues llevo bastante tiempo sobre ellos. Y los músculos de mis piernas parecen estar quemándose.

—Queda muy poco, no puedes rendirte ahora. Vamos, sólo un par de pasos más —le doy a Jessica una mirada llena de frustración. Sé que es su trabajo como terapeuta el mantener una actitud positiva y hacer que mi cuerpo se mueva. Pero, francamente, y a estas alturas, quisiera levantar mi brazo y darle un puñetazo en el rostro. No es ella quien está a punto de tener un calambre.  
Respiro profundamente y, una vez más, endurezco los músculos de mis brazos, levantando mis caderas y moviendo una de mis piernas hacia adelante. _"La espalda erguida"_ repito como un mantra. _"Espalda erguida y caderas rectas"_

Un poco más y podré ir a casa a sentarme en mi sofá y beber una copa de vino.

Doy los dos pasos requeridos y, avanzando sin apoyo, me acerco a la silla frente a mí. Mi trasero se siente mucho más cómodo sobre el cojín. Tomó la botella con agua desde la mesa y sin más preámbulos, comienzo a beber de ella con mi cabeza completamente reclinada hacia atrás.

—Hoy estuviste muy bien, Isabella —encojo mis hombros sin apartar mis ojos del techo de la sala ni dejar de beber. Sé lo que viene. La charla amistosa en la que estoy obligada a pretender participar después de cada sesión. Francamente, no entiendo por qué se molesta en intentarlo. Ni yo misma lo haría—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

—¿Qué día es? –limpio con el dorso de mi mano unas gotas de agua que han quedado en mi boca.

—Hoy es viernes

—Lo usual. Quedarme en casa y ver una película.

—¿No sales a divertirte?

—Sabes muy bien que no es lo mío.

—Eres una mujer guapa y en tus veinte, Isabella. Deberías atreverte y salir a despejarte. Como dicen, la noche es joven, ¿no?

Detesto de inmediato el tono jovial y suave en su voz. No entiendo por qué ha elegido este momento para decirlo. Este o cualquiera. No es algo de lo que hable y, conociéndome hace un tiempo, ella debería tenerlo claro.  
Mi ausencia de palabras parece darle la respuesta y no vuelve a tocar el tema hasta que salimos del lugar, yo hacia los camerinos.

—No quiero agobiarte, ¿ok? —murmura—. Pero me preocupas —me detiene con un toque suave en el hombro antes de entrar a las duchas. Miro la pared a su espalda.

—Eres mi terapeuta. No mi psicóloga.

—Pero ¿una amiga? A fin de cuentas, llevamos más un año conociéndonos, ¿no? —asiento, más que todo por cordialidad—. Entonces tenlo presente. Mientras tu tratamiento no acabe, estaré molestándote.

Doy un suspiro y la miro a los ojos. Sé que es sincera y es precisamente eso lo que me hace sonreírle de vuelta. Jessica es una buena persona. Sin embargo sé que jamás seguiré sus consejos.

Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Mi vida es así. Punto.

Mi rutina diaria es: levantarme, hacer mis ejercicios matutinos obligatorios y desayunar. Luego, trabajar desde casa. Y matar el resto del día en lo que sea que no involucre abandonar las paredes de mi hogar. Sin alteraciones, cambios ni variaciones.

Antes, por supuesto, era distinto. Toda la vida disfruté de salir a correr o practicar algún deporte, sin llegar a ser aficionada o algo por el estilo. Pero amaba tener mi cuerpo en actividad. La adrenalina que bombeaban mis venas durante el ejercicio, incluso el cansancio en mis músculos.

Recuerdo que a mis cinco años me sentaba frente al televisor a ver la sección de deportes, mientras mi joven mente creaba escenarios en los que era yo quien ocupaba el lugar de los atletas olímpicos, recibiendo reconocimientos; levantando una enorme copa dorada y cargando brillantes medallas alrededor de mi cuello. Correr fue una costumbre que mantuve durante mi adolescencia y hasta hace un par de años.  
Eventualmente, crecí, y llegó el momento de dejar el nido. Y fue el día en que salí de la casa en donde me crié y comencé a formar mi vida adulta, cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Desde ese momento, solamente había espacio para algunas mañanas corriendo por el parque cercano a mi departamento y, cuando el trabajo me lo permitía, pocas horas en el gimnasio.

Me hice una citadina más. Con el tiempo se hicieron habituales las salidas nocturnas y los _happy hour_ después de la oficina. Conocí nuevas personas, me vi integrada a nuevos círculos. Todo era nuevo e interesante...

Ya no. Las celebraciones y citas hoy formaban cosa del pasado.

Y si bien mi amor por el deporte permanece intacto, hoy mis ejercicios consisten en cuidadosos movimientos de pre calentamiento y estiramiento por las mañanas, sobre una colchoneta en el suelo de mi departamento. Tristemente, mis piernas ya no soportarían correr la cantidad de kilómetros a los que estaban acostumbradas. Y mi mente tampoco lo haría con las miradas curiosas de extraños. La realidad es que mi caminar no es el más agraciado del planeta.

Todo parece un chiste cruel.

Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo cuando creía sentirme plena y satisfecha. Descubriendo cosas nuevas, experimentando la buena vida de primera mano. Era una mujer realizada e independiente. El pez que por fin había logrado salir de la pecera y entrado al mar. Pero incluso en aquellos momentos en que todo marchaba de maravillas, la nostalgia era enorme. Quería ver a mi madre, una mujer tranquila y muy sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos. A mi padre, un hombre de personalidad alocada y alegre.

Como era de esperarse aquel molesto nudo comienza a crecer en mi garganta al pensar en ellos. Meto la cabeza de lleno en el chorro de agua, buscando despejar mi mente. Da resultado, y pronto estoy fuera de la ducha, frotando furiosamente mi cuerpo con la toalla.

Veo mi rostro en el espejo. _"La mezcla perfecta de Charlie y Renée", _es lo que solían decir cuando era más joven. Los colores de él, las facciones y el cuerpo de ella.

Una bendición.

Una carga.

Seco mi cabello con rapidez y lo ato en una coleta alta de la que escapan algunos mechones demasiado cortos. El intento de peinado es un desastre, pero me importa poco. De todas formas, nadie se molestará en mirarlo.

Muevo los hombros de un lado a otro, contorneando levemente mi torso, metiendo mi cabeza y luego mis brazos en la camiseta azul que traje como cambio.

Por último, subo los jeans por mis piernas, sintiendo el roce de mis dedos en la piel más fría y rugosa de la cicatriz que cruza desde mi rodilla derecha a mi cadera. El paso del tiempo ha hecho que se vea un poco menos rosada e hinchada.

La tortura ha terminado cuando abotono el pantalón y me calzo las zapatillas. Tomando mis cosas, salgo en busca de un taxi.

A penas estoy fuera del centro médico, el aire frío de la ciudad es bien recibido por la piel tibia de mi rostro. Las puertas se deslizan a mi espalda, cerrándose. Y me quedo de pie, congelada, mirando la calle. Algunas personas transitan la vereda y uno que otro vehículo pasa raudo por la avenida frente a mí.  
Es en ese momento cuando caigo de un golpe de vuelta a la realidad. Esta es mi existencia. Debo forzarme a mantener una cabeza fría, a mentalizarme por al menos un par de minutos y preparar mi cuerpo para responder a mi cerebro con tres simples pasos: caminar, deslizarme hacia el borde de la calle y hacer detener un taxi. Por suerte no debo ser yo la que conduzca. No he vuelto a hacerlo, la presión sería devastadora.

Inhalo, exhalo y avanzo.

El dolor en mi cadera es muy suave en comparación a hace más de un año. Al menos ya no necesito muletas ni mucho menos una silla de ruedas. Y aunque mi rodilla se resiente al recibir el peso de mi cuerpo, no volvería a ellas. La pequeña punzada en el hueso es una sensación bienvenida. Es mi deber y penitencia acostumbrarme a sentirla.

La puerta de mi departamento hace un clic al cerrarse. Luego de poner mi bolso sobre la mesita del corredor, apoyo todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, contra la madera. Observo el oscuro pasillo frente a mí, donde más allá, en un espacio abierto, está la sala de estar levemente iluminada por el sol de la tarde.

Todo es silencioso. No percibo el sonido de los autos en la calle, ni el de mi propia respiración.

Estoy sola. Completamente, sola.

.

.

.

—_Bella__, sé que estás ahí. No haré más comentarios porque lo que también sé es que sería caso perdido el esperar que contestes. En fin –_suspira—_. Hola. Sólo quería saber ¿cómo estás? Hace bastante tiempo que no sé de ti, excepto por tus actualizaciones de Facebook y esas no cuentan, ya que la última fue hace mucho. Yo estoy bien, aunque no lo preguntaste. Lizzie te extraña. Y envía a decir, literalmente, lo siguiente: "Tía, yo y mis muñecas estamos aburridas de esperar a que venga a tomar el té con nosotras" _–se oye una pequeña risa, luego, una pausa—._ No voy a alargarme más. Por favor, cuídate y llama para hacerme saber que estás viva. Yo… Te extraño. Sigues siendo mi hermana, después de todo. Aunque te empeñes en probar lo contrario. Un beso._

Duele oír a Alice. La voz de mi hermana mayor es tan parecida a la de mi madre que pareciera que fuese ella dejando aquel mensaje en mi contestadora. Incluso algunas de sus palabras son las mismas. No sé si lo hace a propósito.

El café me quema la lengua y el paladar. El calor que desprende la taza me calienta las manos, pero sigo sintiéndolas frías. Ni siquiera estamos en invierno, pero mi cuerpo parece no estar regulando su termostato con mucho éxito.  
Cambio los canales de la televisión con el mando a distancia, pasando todos con rapidez sin ver nada en realidad. Aburrida, lo dejo en el que se dedica a pasar películas viejas y sonrío un poco al darme cuenta de que están pasando un capítulo de _La familia Ingalls*_. Solía ser mi serie favorita hasta que cumplí los diez años y conocí _Sailor Moon*_. La sonriente cara de Laura, la niña protagonista, llena graciosamente la pantalla. Ladeando la cabeza sobre mi hombro, observo como intenta ayudar a su padre a construir el nuevo establo para los animales. El hombre sonríe desde su posición en una escalera hacia la pequeña niña con trenzas, mientras esta le alcanza una tabla de madera. La complicidad en su interacción es tierna, incluso siendo actuada.

Estoy intentando abrazar el hecho de que todo me recordará a ellos. Cosas tan inevitables como oír la voz de mi hermana o ver a una niña ayudando a su padre.  
Sé, muy en el fondo, que no puedo seguir escapando de su recuerdo. Como tampoco puedo hacerlo de la culpa que me embarga, ya que todo duele demasiado como para ser indiferente. Y es por eso que he aprendido a convivir con ella, a soportarla. Ya casi la siento parte de mí.

Esa noche me duermo sobre el sofá. Sueño con un automóvil yendo a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia. Y con risas de felicidad que jamás se acaban.

.

.

.

—¿Quiénes ríen? —no puedo ver los ojos claros de Edward, pero los siento sobre mí. Los míos están cerrados, mientras intento concentrarme en sus preguntas.

—Mamá –susurro, ignorando el nudo en mi garganta—. Éramos mamá y yo, en el frente. Papá estaba bromeando, haciendo muecas extrañas…

—¿Qué más ocurre?

—No puedo ver con mucha claridad, todo es demasiado blanco…—susurro—. Voy al volante, sé que ella va a mi lado y él está sentado en el asiento trasero del auto, con sus antebrazos apoyados en los respaldos de los asientos delanteros… — la voz se me quiebra— … intento mirar a mi papá a través del espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. Me da una sonrisa. Mamá ríe… y de pronto grita… Pierdo el control… —las lágrimas se desatan, cayendo por mis mejillas.

—Ok –siento la mano tibia de Edward tocar mi rostro, pasando suavemente un pañuelo por mis mejillas húmedas. No quiero abrir mis ojos. No quiero dejar de ver a mis padres, aunque sea en este recuerdo. El último momento en que los vi con vida—. Tranquila. Quiero que abras tus ojos despacio y te enfoques en mí.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándome.

—Bella…—susurra—. Necesitas salir del recuerdo. Sigue mi voz y mírame directamente a los ojos.

Muevo mis párpados hacia arriba, la luz de la habitación es suave pero hace que vuelva a cerrarlos por un momento. Al abrirlos, veo su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarme de que en su cabello y pestañas castaños destacan puntitas demasiado claras, rojizas, casi rubias. Me ofrece una sonrisa suave.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estrujada —me enderezo sobre el sillón, apoyando mi espalda contra los cojines.

—Es normal. Tu mente tuvo bastante trabajo hace un rato.

No respondo, encontrándome perdida por un momento en sus ojos. Siento que la piel de mi mejilla se adormece bajo su tacto, desde donde quisiera que jamás la quitara. En todos los meses que llevo de terapia con él, nunca me sentí tan conectada con otro ser humano como ahora. No es solamente mi psicólogo, en momentos así es mi refugio.  
El pensamiento me despierta definitivamente del letargo y aparto mi rostro hacia un lado, poniendo mis ojos en la ventana más allá. Alejando su mano de mí. _¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

Lo oigo carraspear y levantarse de su lugar, haciendo resonar sus pasos contra el piso de madera, en dirección –presumo– a su escritorio. El sonido de hojas pasando de un lado a otro y la presión de un lápiz sobre ellas, señala que está escribiendo las últimas anotaciones de la sesión.  
No puedo mirarlo, no me siento capaz, no ahora. Me deslizo por la superficie del sofá, hasta tocar el suelo con mis pies. Meto uno en cada zapatilla y me levanto, masajeando mi cadera por un momento ante la sensación de hormigueo.  
No cruzo su mirada mientras tomo mi bolso y chaqueta desde el diván a un lado de la puerta. Tampoco mientras lo siento acercarse a mí, a no más de un metro, diciendo mi nombre.

Me doy la vuelta, estudiando los botones de mi abrigo mientras los cierro. Asiento, oyendo sus observaciones, la hora de la próxima cita y su despedida. En un segundo, café y verde se encuentran. Y justo ahí, en esa milésima de tiempo, anhelo poder acercarme y arrojarme a sus brazos. Dejar que su tibio aliento choque con la piel de mi cuello susurrando palabras dulces.

Sé que él también piensa en eso.

Pero apago mis deseos gritándome mentalmente un "no" rotundo. Y le ofrezco una sonrisa tirante, saliendo de ahí y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

El pecho me duele. Aguanto las ganas de llorar durante todo el trayecto a mi casa, ya he botado demasiadas lágrimas en unas pocas horas.  
Sin embargo, una rebelde gota de agua cae igualmente al observar el pequeño papel que extraigo de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Su letra desordenada y única sobre éste.

_**"En el mundo siempre habrá alguien esperando que caigas, pero no por querer verte hacerlo. Si no que para poder atraparte en sus brazos y evitar que golpees el asfalto seco. No estás sola. Recuérdalo."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los meses se van con lentitud. O así lo siento. Enero, Febrero, Marzo... Y es en este último en que se hna cumplido dos años desde ese día. Duele como si hubiese sido ayer.

He vuelto a hablar con Alice. No pude evitar llorar junto a ella luego del grito de sorpresa que soltó ante mi llamada. Me culpo y ella lo sabe. Sin embargo, no lo cree. Cada una de sus palabras caló hondo en mi mente.

—No debemos hablar de eso ¿sí? No tienes que contarme cómo fue que pasó todo, o cargar con ello como su fuese el peso del Mundo sobre tus hombros. No estoy en tu mente o en tu cuerpo, tampoco puedo decirte cómo debes sentirte o controlarlo. Sólo…—suspiró—...quiero a mi hermana de vuelta. Sea como sea que esté. Y si es posible, lo más parecida a cómo solía ser. Aquí —tocó brevemente el centro de mi pecho, con suavidad—. Eres lo único que me queda y ellos no habrían querido verte así.

—Me hacías tanta falta, hermana…

Luego de eso, vinieron el llanto y algunas risas –había olvidado la asombrosa capacidad que mi pequeña sobrina tiene de pintar una cara feliz hasta en el ser más amargado del planeta, solo con sus ocurrencias y voz dulce.

Colgué el teléfono, en medio de promesas de una visita pronta a Florida. Con la cara tensa por las lágrimas y el exceso de sonrisas, todo junto en tan corto tiempo.

Más tarde, observo la pantalla de mi celular y leo el último mensaje recibido en el buzón de entrada. _Edward._ Sus palabras me llenan de ternura y desesperación. Me debato entre presionar el botón verde y llamar, o dejarlo en paz. ¿Qué sentido tendría agobiar su vida con la mía? ¿Aún más de lo que ya está? Es suficiente el hecho de que cada semana me siente frente a él para que vea como me desmorono, como van cayendo las paredes que esconden lo más profundo de mí. Pienso su rostro pálido y expresión sincera. En sus ojos verdes perforando hasta llegarme al centro del cuerpo…

_Sus labios son suaves. Me acarician con besos largos y lentos, creando una tibia sensación en la sensible piel de mi boca. Uno de sus brazos me mantiene pegada a su cuerpo, dejándonos tan juntos como dos láminas de papel. Puedo palpar la extensión y firmeza de los músculos de su pecho y vientre, contrayéndose con cada respiración. Mientras su otra mano sube y sube por mi costado, hasta llegar a mi cuello y tomar mi rostro con su palma, como si fuera el objeto más delicado. En cierta manera es así. A su lado me siento pequeña, pero protegida._

_El golpe de su corazón contra el mío comprueba que quien tengo entre mis brazos es alguien valioso y único. Demasiado._

_No lo merezco._

_Reluctante, rompo el contacto con su boca. Miro una vez más sus ojos, entrecerrados debido a la intensidad de lo ocurrido. Los siento suplicantes. Parecen gritar "no te vayas"._

_No quiero hacerlo, pero…debo._

_Memorizo su forma masculina sentada sobre la banca del parque, enfundada en un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda rodeando su cuello. Su nariz recta, levemente enrojecida en la punta gracias al viento frío de la estación._

_Me alejo a paso rápido sin volver a mirarlo, porque si lo hiciera, mis paredes terminarían por caer. Y yo con ellas._

Algo tan maravilloso como él no puede, no tiene por qué lidiar con alguien como yo. La carga ya es demasiado pesada en mis propios hombros. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo también él? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dañarlo.  
Intento convencerme de que mientras mantenga a una distancia prudente, él jamás tendrá que sufrir por mi culpa. Si las cosas jamás se hubiesen mezclado, todo sería más fácil. Dejar esto ir, alejarme, alejarlo.  
Sin embargo, la realidad de que jamás me he sentido tan segura y completa como cuando estoy con él es avasalladora. Y en aquellos momentos en que me dejo llevar por sueños y anhelos que llevo escondidos muy profundo, no puedo evitar pensar…  
¿Será que, de alguna forma, podré evitar mancharlo con mi tristeza? ¿O será él lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con ella? ¿Conseguiré serlo yo, algún día?  
¿Podrá esa fuerza en su espíritu sostener al mío y resistirnos en el proceso? ¿Las piezas rotas y maltrechas podrán algún día ser reparadas?

La realidad me aprieta el pecho y humedece mis ojos. En toda mi vida, nunca sentí al amor acercarse tanto a mi puerta.

Escucho una y otra vez su mensaje. El sol se esconde, permanezco recostada sobre mi cama. En medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, con el teléfono aún cerca de mi oído, decido…

.

.

.

Amo las formas en que los colores de las flores crean un verdadero cuadro sobre la hierba. Una obra de arte.

La primavera es mi estación favorita. Sentada bajo un de los árboles del parque, observo como familias ríen y parejas pasan caminando tomados de la mano, una anciana pasea a su perro y niños juegan a atraparse entre ellos. Todo es risas y tibieza bajo el sol. Es hermoso y por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo me siento parte de esto. Luego de mucho, mucho recorrer.

Siento su presencia incluso antes de que esté lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Luego, sus manos acariciando la piel desnuda de mis hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? –su aliento tibio provoca cosquillas en mi cuello y los pequeños besos que esparce en este sólo traen tibieza. Río y me permito disfrutar de su cercanía—. Amo este vestido en ti.

—Lo sé –volteo mi rostro hasta poder ver su perfil, sus ojos estudiándome con una expresión juguetona—. Y no llevo esperando demasiado. No más de lo que tú esperaste por mí.

La comprensión se refleja en sus ojos.

—Valió la pena –me ofrece una sonrisa que hace nacer pequeñas líneas en los bordes de sus ojos. A los treinta y cuatro años sigue siendo tan perfecto como cuando lo vi por primera vez. Estira su brazo, poniendo su mano delicadamente sobre mi vientre aún pequeño. Nuestro bebé no ha cumplido todavía cuatro meses de gestación, pero es imposible ignorar los cambios en mi cuerpo. Y sobre todo en mí.

La verdad es que jamás me imaginé como una madre, menos aún en aquella etapa oscura de mi vida en que la simple idea habría sido caótica. Pero desde el momento en que el médico me confirmara que así sería, me sentí una persona nueva. Las cosas han cambiado de una manera increíble y evidente.

A medida que nuestra relación avanzaba, Edward y yo lo habíamos conversado; pero no estaba entre nuestros planes inmediatos, por lo que decidimos tomar las cosas con calma. Estaríamos juntos. Y desde aquel día en que decidí dejarlo entrar definitivamente en mi vida, para quedarse, ya se cumplían cuatro años.

Entonces, el tiempo pasó. Día a día, mes a mes, año a año. Descubrir a Edward fue una experiencia que no podría describir en pocas palabras. Hubo dificultados, demasiadas. Sobre todo las ligadas a mí y todo aquello que me costó sangre y lágrimas dejar ir.  
La noticia de mi embarazo llegó en un momento en que por fin comenzaba a sentirme sobre mis propios pies –emocionalmente hablando. Por fin sentía la fuerza de un nuevo espíritu apoderarse de aquel espacio que había aparecido luego de la muerte de mis padres.  
Saber que una nueva vida crecía en mí, fue una avalancha. Decir que tenía miedo, es poco. Estaba emocionada, pero sobre todo aterrada, ya que no sabía cómo mi cuerpo o mente responderían al nuevo acontecimiento. No era nada ligero o casual. ¡Una vida! Alguien que comenzaba a existir y cuya sobrevivencia dependería de mí. Cambios enormes.

El accidente de hace cinco años había dejado secuelas que pensé eran insuperables. Y sus consecuencias me acompañan hasta el día de hoy, aunque en una muy pequeña medida. Lo mismo sucedía con el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Jamás podría olvidar día en que perdí a mis padres y, por poco, a mí misma en un agujero de amargura si fondo.

Para salir adelante, fueron necesarios muchas lágrimas, dolor, soledad y culpa. Pero finalmente, comprendí que sólo necesitaba que aquellos brazos me rodearan. Cientos de horas de terapia y sesiones jamás serían por completo exitosas si no tenía una mano firme al final del camino, para ayudarme a levantar cuando tropezara.

Y no puedo declararme por completo recuperada. Lo sé. Tiempo en tiempo los recuerdos me atormentan y las pesadillas se hacen presentes en algún momento de la noche. Mis fantasmas, el miedo el más persistente de todos ellos.

Pero son estos brazos fuertes a mí alrededor los que me sostienen cuando siento que estoy cayendo.

Pongo mi mano sobre la de él, la mía pequeña y mucho más pálida en comparación. Observamos nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre nuestro hijo o hija aun sin nacer. Y sonreímos, cómplices de un secreto, de un viaje que no solo nos hizo más fuertes, sino que también nos dio mucho más de lo que jamás habíamos imaginado.

Recibo el amor de su mirada. Sé que él puede ver aquel mismo sentimiento reflejado en mis ojos. Y reímos fascinados, disfrutando del primer saludo que el fruto de la unión de nuestras existencias acaba de hacer hace un par de segundos. Esta pequeña patadita en mi vientre y el hombre que me abraza en este parque, son el propósito que alguien en algún lugar pensó para mí, el porqué de mi existencia.

Luego de un viaje largo, estoy en casa.

.

.

.

**Nota:  
**  
*La Familia Ingalls (o _Little House on the Prairie): _serie de televisión estadounidense de comienzos de los años 70's. Gira en torno a la vida de una esforzada familia y su vida en Plum Creek, Minnesota._  
__  
_* Sailor Moon: manga y animé de origen japonés, en donde una adolescente (más bien, un grupo de ellas) llega convertirse en una valiente heroína.

* * *

¡Hola! ;-) Esta historia fue escrita inicialmente en un formato original (personajes propios y todo eso), con el fin de participar en un Contest realizado por MrsBohemian (BelenMrsC o simplemente Belén, la de los mil nombres xD) en su blog. Eso fue por allá, el 2010 (si mal no recuerdo).

Estuvo almacenada hasta el día de hoy. Luego de un proceso de edición-adaptación a Twilight, quise compartirla aquí. ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo?  
Espero les haya gustado. De verdad que sí :-)  
Por cierto, les recomiendo la canción que sirvió de inspiración para la historia. Arms de Christina Perri. Realmente muy, muy bonita.  
Ok, gracias por leer, niñas. Y bueno, espero sus opiniones ;-)


End file.
